For individuals working in extreme environments, for example outer space or in handling nuclear materials, it is necessary that the individual be protected from the extreme environment. Sensitive instruments and/or equipment in these extreme environments also need to be protected.
For example, in space a protected accommodation is required to provide shielding from space radiation, including shielding from both ionizing radiation and non-ionizing radiation. Protection from hyperspeed micro-meteoroid and orbital debris (MMOD) impact is also needed. Insulation from extreme temperature variations (from below −200 C to +200 C) is also required. Furthermore, the protective accommodation must have structural integrity to support necessary structural loads.